


Partner Sync

by SoloShikigami



Series: Heat Sync [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CEO, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Power Outage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out at Edge Inc. with its CEO along with the CEO from Snodynamics and the CEO's Assistant from S.W.A.P. effectively trapped in the office. What are they to do to pass the time while trying to keep their heat in check?<br/>Short answer: They don't keep their heat in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Sync

**Author's Note:**

> Here was the original request:  
> anonymous asked: umm..... more HeatSync CEO au? with Fell!Pap, Tale!Pap, and Swap!Pap, and Swap!Pap is getting double penetrated by the other two. ^w^  
> How could I resist? I knew this one would come up eventually, so, here it is!

            “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST POWER?!?” Silence. “DON’T WE HAVE BACKUP GENERATORS?” Another beat of silence. “GET THE POWER BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!”

            Fell growled as he pressed the screen and tossed his cell phone on his desk.

            Swap rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes and back again.

            “WHAT DID THEY SAY?” Papyrus asked, pulling at his tie a little.

            “THE DAMN POWER IS OUT,” Fell growled.

            “That much is obvious,” Swap said in am amused tone.

            “SHUT UP! ANYWAY, THEY DO NOT KNOW WHAT CAUSED IT AND THEY DO NOT KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE BACK ON. IG UESS THE MEETING WILL HAVE TO BE HELD OFF. YOUR BOSS AND OUR SECRETARIES STILL HAVEN’T ARRIVED.”

            Fell began to pace. His office was high enough and the timing of the day was such that his office wasn’t really too dark. Swap looked out the window, still rocking. The only one who wasn’t giving off any sort of nervous energy was Papyrus.

            In fact, Papyrus was looking between the other two very pointedly. He noted Fell’s nervous energy, and he knew everyone was ignoring the scent of cayenne in the air. It mixed with the sweet, flowery smell of honeysuckle and while it was quite pleasant, it had Papyrus a little concerned. He knew Swap was likely still in heat, even despite him and Sans’ help last week. He wondered if the six of them were just perpetuating the cycle.

            Nearly forty five minutes passed and there was no sign of power being restored. Fell was becoming more and more agitated, and while Swap was keeping it fairly cool, his eyes began darting around and his stature was shrinking more and more into that of a threatened animal.

            “So, what do we do now?” Swap asked, unable to take the silence anymore.

            “What do you mean? What can we do?” Fell snapped, though his voice lowered.

            “I have to do something,” Swap muttered. “No cigarettes, no work, as much as I hate to admit it does keep my mind… occupied.”

            Papyrus watched Fell’s reaction very carefully. There was a subtle increase in the strength of the cayenne scent and he knew that Fell was falling quickly. After another moment of thought, he decided that it would do them no good if they were all pent up when the power came back on.

            “I may have an idea,” Papyrus murmured.

            Swap’s eyes snapped to him. He knew that tone and he remembered very vividly what happened the last time he shared space with this CEO.

            “Of course, if you’re open to it,” Papyrus continued, starting to slowly walk towards where Swap stood. “I think it would be another mutually beneficial situation.”

            Swap swallowed hard, his eyes darting over to Fell, who was now watching the two of them with interested hunger. When he looked back at Papyrus, the CEO was right at his side and he reached over to weave his fingers between his.

            “All you have to do is say you don’t want to,” Papyrus murmured for only him to hear.

            Swap’s mind was reeling, the part of him that was quickly falling prey to his heat screamed for the chance to join with this skeleton again on a more intimate basis. A more sensible part of him was factoring in Fell; he was already worried to be with the edgy CEO after being with his assistant. There was yet another part of his brain that was flashing back to those rooms where snow fell outside the window, where he wasn’t in his usual suit and neither was anyone else.

            Papyrus reached up to run his fingers down Swap’s face. “Are you all right?”

            “Hmph, I see what you’re getting at, and I like the way your mind works,” Fell said with a smirk. “I don’t think he could take the both of us, though.”

            Swap’s mind snapped out of whatever reveries it was stuck in and he turned to scowl at the other CEO.

            “Hey, maybe it’s you who can’t take us,” Swap retorted.

            A hand at the back of his neck, tracing his vertebrae took any heat out of his words quickly as he shuddered. Fell chuckled and sauntered up to them.

            “You don’t look like you have too much of a choice,” Fell murmured into his ear when he was close enough. “There’s a reason we’re the CEO’s and you’re a secretary.”

            Fell leaned down and licked a thin line up the side of Swaps neck, making him shudder.

            “Now, now, there is nothing wrong with being a secretary,” Papyrus said, running a hand down Swap’s side. “However, you seem to be in a more receptive position.”

            Swap tried to suppress a shudder but he failed miserably. He leaned his head into Papyrus’ shoulder as Fell also ran a hand down Swap’s side.

            Papyrus smiled, running a hand down Swap’s back soothingly. “I made sure you were well taken care of once, the Great Papyrus shall do so again,” he pressed his teeth against Swap’s skull. He looked up at Fell and brought a hand to grip the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. “I will make sure you are cared for as well.”

            Fell scowled at him a little, but hummed in satisfaction when Papyrus leaned in and kissed him again.

            As the world began to grow a little fuzzy for Fell and Swap as they gave in to their heats, Papyrus gently kept track of what they were doing, making sure both of their needs and wants were met. Soon their clothes lay in a pile, wandering hands touched, tongues stroked, moans and small cries filled the room.

            Papyrus glanced over his shoulder, spotting the couch to one side of the room. It was quite bigger than his, but it looked mostly unused. He hoped they wouldn’t make too much of a mess, but it was going to be a lot more comfortable than the floor. He gently coerced the other two to that side of the room.

            “Papyrus, please, I can’t wait much longer,” Swap murmured after pulling Papyrus into another heated kiss with Fell behind him, fingers between his femurs and mouth at the back of his spine.

            Papyrus took a quick glance down; Swap was definitely in a receptive phase, judging by which genetalia he manifested. Fell was ever the dominant one, sporting an erection that even had Papyrus a little concerned about.

            “I promised to take care of you, yes?” Papyrus assured him.

            Swap nodded.

            Papyrus kissed his forehead gently. “Fell, you’re going to be gentle with him.”

            Fell grunted an affirmative, but groaned as he pressed his body against Swap’s back. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he was ready as well and his heat wasn’t going to keep him civil much longer. Papyrus was beginning to get a slight whiff of sugar, and he realized that was his own heat scent.

            The other two must have been pulling it out of him as well.

            Papyrus sat on the couch, putting his back against the arm of the couch and stretching his legs on the cushions. He pulled Swap down onto his lap.

            “Fell, perhaps you could, erm, distract him while I get him prepared?” Papyrus said,

            Fell grinned and kneeled on the couch between both of their legs. He stared down at Swap like he was a meal before bending down to start licking up his femurs.

            Swap moaned and squirmed immediately. Papyrus wrapped one arm around his ribs in an attempt to keep him still while his other hand reached underneath him, searching for a tight entrance.

            Fell’s long, red tongue licked up Swap’s slit, making him cry out. He traced his tongue between the folds, teasing the dripping entrance whole his fingers pushed the lips of his pussy open. He went a little lower, his tongue long enough to lick at Papyrus’ fingers.

            “Thank you,” Papyrus said with a chuckle.

            Fell grinned up at them before going down again to tease Swap more.

            Swap’s head fell back with another moan, squirming between the wandering fingers and the teasing tongue.

            “Guh, oh stars, please, one of you do something,” Swap begged.

            “Like what?” Fell asked, dragging his tongue between the folds before flicking the sensitive clit. “Like this?”

            Swap would wonder later if the two planned it this way, but Fell shoved his tongue deep into his pussy at nearly the same time as Papyrus’s finger penetrated his other hole, making him wail.

            “W-w-wait, no,” Swap moaned.

            Papyrus immediately stilled. “No?”

            Swap shook his head. “I mean yes, don’t stop, just,” Swap panted. “Please don’t stop, I didn’t mean it.”

            “If you’re sure,” Papyrus murmured, kissing the side of his neck and pressing his finger further in.

            Fell continued as if Swap said nothing, giving into his urges with wild abandon, thrusting his tongue as deep as it would go, enjoying the taste of the other skeleton as the scents of sugar, honeysuckle, and cayenne began to mix together.

            Papyrus gently pressed in another finger, trying to time his thrusts with Fell, but it was difficult to get a rhythm, especially with Swap squirming in his lap. He gasped at one point as Fell decided to press a little further under Swap to lick at his cock. Papyrus groaned, his own libido beginning to get the better of him.

            “Please, please, someone fuck me, I need it,” Swap begged.

            “Yes, I think we can accommodate,” Papyrus murmured. “Fell, if you would.”

            Fell barely needed to be told once. He came back up and gripped the back of Swap’s head to pull him in for a deep kiss, mingling their flavors.

            “You ready?” Fell asked.

            Swap nodded vigorously.

            Fell chuckled. “Well, at least you think you’re ready. All right, here I come.”

            Swap gasped when Fell’s head breached his entrance and his moan grew louder the deeper he went in. He was so big, so thick, Swap wondered briefly if he was going to be able to handle it. The stretch was a little much, but it felt so good.

            “Mmm, he’s so tight, so warm,” Fell murmured when he was fully seated. “I think you could take a little more though, what do you think?”

            “That’s up to him,” Papyrus said, licking along Swap’s neck again.

            “Please, I need you too,” Swap murmured, his head spinning with desire.

            “All right,” Papyrus murmured in return.

            Swap was lifted a little without breaking any contact with Fell. He shuddered at the brush of Papyrus’ head at his entrance, and he growled upon feeling his hesitation.

            “Do it, damn it!” Swap growled.

            Papyrus nodded and slowly pressed inside, carefully lowering Swap’s body down. Swap pressed his hand to his mouth to keep himself from screaming; the pressure was more than he thought it would be but the following pleasure was proving almost too much. He gasped, trying to breathe, his arms flailed trying to find stability. Fell grabbed his arms and helped to wrap them around his neck.

            “You’re okay,” Fell murmured, dropping kisses on his face, licking away the few tears that fell form his eye sockets. “You’re doing so well.”

            Swap was a little shocked at the praise from Fell, but he took it.

            Fell groaned as well, he could feel Papyrus’ cock through the thin layer of magic that separated the two channels, adding an extra layer of friction.

            “Puh-p-please, move, please move, move, move,” Swap chanted.

            “You set the pace,” Papyrus said to Fell.

            Fell nodded, drawing out slowly before pressing back in roughly. Swap cried out again in pleasure as Fell did it again.

            It took a little bit of trial and error, but finally they set into a pace that suited all three of them. Swap was all but lost in a haze of pleasure at both of his holes being filled and being surrounded by the other two. The pace Fell set had Papyrus rocking in a surprisingly gentle pace as Swap’s backside and he had to keep one arm wrapped around Swap to keep his squirming from sending all three of them toppling off the couch. Fell couldn’t quite set the brutal pace he normally would have, but then he would have likely missed the feeling of Papyrus against him as he thrust in and out of Swap.

            “S-stars, I, I,” Swap stuttered.

            “Yeah, me too,” Fell muttered.

            “I as well,” Papyrus agreed.

            Fell looked into Swap’s face; his eyes were blanked out by his heat, his jaw slack, his body tight and slick with sweat. Fell reached up to stroke his face with one hand.

            “Come for me,” he murmured.

            Swap nodded, a part of him relaxing more and allowing him to finally tip over the edge with a hoarse cry. Papyrus followed immediately after, unable to take the tightening around his cock, and he gripped onto Swap tightly as he released inside of him. Fell only thrust a few more times before he too spilled his essence into Swap with a loud moan.

            The three melted into the couch, panting, sweaty, bodily fluids making a sticky mess between them.

            “You did very well,” Papyrus said, pressing a kiss to the side of Swap’s head.

            Swap was so gone he didn’t notice.

            “You did well, too,” Papyrus reached down to stroke Fell’s head.

            Fell grunted in reply, but he was pretty far gone as well.

            Papyrus settled a little deeper into the couch, making himself as comfortable as possible with the two skeletons laying on top of him. He kept watch as the two dozed off, deciding he would wake them when the power came back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me and drop a request on [My Tumblr!](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
